


On Intimacy

by hippocrates460



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedsharing, F/F, For the January trope, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, Sprout is not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocrates460/pseuds/hippocrates460
Summary: Snow wasn't on the planning for the day, so Pomona and Millicent have a lie-in instead.Thank you Lilian <3





	On Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> First (posted) try at femslash, either of these charactes, and exceptional niceness.

They wake up early, as they always do, and Millicent leans over to kiss grey curls fondly.

“Five more minutes,” they complain, so Millicent keeps kissing.

“Sun’s up, love,” she whispers crowding closer under the blankets wrapping her arms around warmth and softness and the smell of dirt and sleep.

“I’m getting too old for this,” Pomona complains, and Millicent just kisses her harder.

“Alright,” she says finally, “if I make us tea, will you get up?”

“We do this every morning,” Pomona laughs, finally pushing the duvet away a bit. Her curls are everywhere, and her face is pink with sleep and joy. She’s naked as the day she was born, and gorgeous. “And every morning you make me tea regardless.”

Millicent is trapped with her shirt around her face when Pomona says it, so she can’t roll her eyes properly at the statement, but she still huffs over her shoulder as she tries to find something to wear for the day. “Mm,” she hears, and she turns around to find Pomona sitting up in bed, warm and beautiful, holding her hand out.

“What?”

“Come here,” Pomona urges, and Millicent steps closer, a little suspicious. The shirt she slept in still in her hand, wearing only boxers. “Come.”

When she gets close enough, Pomona pulls her in and kisses her stomach, then trails out to kiss her all over. Millicent leans in, laughing, for a proper kiss. “What’s this about?”

“Saying goodbye, you’ll be wearing clothes all day.”

Millicent pushes her hands through Pomona’s hair and shivers as she steals one last kiss, pets a warm freckled shoulder. Then she goes back to the closet to get dressed, feeling much less ready for the day then before. She dresses in old jeans and a sweater, they’re supposed to spend the whole day tilling their fields.

With a last smile to Pomona she walks out of the bedroom. Something feels off about the light in the hallway, and when she peeks around the curtain she can’t help but gasp.

“What?” Pomona calls from the bedroom, “did Tom have an accident?”

“No, no don’t worry,” Millicent calls back and she doesn’t feel tired at all anymore, she can’t stop herself grinning and skips down the steps to the kitchen, where she listens to the wireless as she makes them both tea. Happy to have time for a proper fry up instead of toast with whatever they can find. She fills a tray with plates and their favourite mugs and caries it back upstairs, trying to avoid kicking the cat.

When she elbows the door open, as gently and quietly as possible with a big tray filled with wobbly loud things, she knows immediately that Pomona fell asleep again. As she does most mornings. She feels her grin get soft and fond, slows herself down. She tiptoes around to set the tray down, pour a cup of tea, and take off her jeans, then climbs onto the bed.

“Pomona,” she whispers, touching her cheek soft as she can. Pomona wakes slowly, like her devotion that nothing bad should happen in the morning will actually protect her. Like she’s always been safe. Millicent isn’t there yet, but she is learning. “I’ve tea for you.”

“Hey,” Pomona blinks herself awake and grins as wide as she can. “You’re incredibly good looking.”

Millicent laughs and takes a sleep warm hand for kissing, first the back, then the palm. “I have a surprise for you.”

“It smells like bacon,” Pomona’s eyes sparkle. “Is my surprise breakfast?”

“Sit up,” Millicent urges, and they move around, mindful of the tea, until they’re both leaning against the headboard. “Alright, now look at the window.”

With a swhish of her wand, the curtains open, and the light streams in. Soft grey morning light, with thick flakes of snow falling past. “Oh,” Pomona coos. “Oh is it staying?”

“A bit, yeah,” Millicent leans over to get the plates and put down the tea mug. “Don’t think we’ll get much tilling done today.”

“Brilliant,” Pomona laughs at her and kisses her nose. “Thank you, love.”

“Anytime,” Millicent smiles back, and she settles in to enjoy their slow morning.

 

“Did you feed the cat?” Pomona asks, playing with Millicent’s short hair. Millicent is almost asleep, her head on a warm thigh, the smell of sleep and warmth around her.

“I did,” she promises, smiling up when Pomona pokes her nose lightly.

“The goats? The chickens?”

“Oh they’ll live,” Millicent complains, “it’s not that late.”

“Thought you liked me being a hard worker?” Pomona teases, and Millicent hides her face against her stomach. She really does.

“We could be worker smarter instead,” she tries, when the blush has gone down a little. “Get a house-elf.”

“Train a monkey,” Pomona shoots back, and now they’re both laughing. “Alright get off, I need to use the bathroom.”

“Because you’re old,” Millicent wraps her arms around her waist and buries her face deeper against her skin. She gets a slap to her shoulder for her cheek, and a kiss to her hair for fondness.

“You can’t get enough of me,” Pomona promises when she’s finally wriggled herself mostly free. And she’s right. Pomona is at home in her body, her house, her life. She stands proud and tall in the morning light, in the middle of their bedroom. She loves completely, and never backs down from a challenge. Her loyalty breaks Millicent’s heart, and she lets it show on her face when she pulls Pomona back in. One last kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I know I'm posting this in January while half of the world is being overtaken by snow but really it takes place in March bc Farm Things)


End file.
